


Tales of Ba Sing Se

by songsofbasingse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Short Story, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofbasingse/pseuds/songsofbasingse
Summary: A collection of small tales, songs and poems collected across the nations by anthropologist Wang Fire and his assistant, Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. The tale of children & war

Lost boy  
Innocent child  
You have such kindness in your heart  
Do you dream of where your home was  
Before they tore it apart?

Brave girl  
Ocean child  
You have such courage your heart  
How can you show the world your soul  
When they just want a part?

Wise boy  
War child  
You have such loyalty in your heart  
Don’t you see that world is broken  
And you can’t fix each part?

Fierce girl  
Warrior child  
You have such strength in your heart  
Between being a fighter and a human  
Which one is the harder part?

Tough girl  
Rebellious child  
You have such power in your heart  
How much longer can you stand alone  
Before you just fall apart?

Lost boy  
Dragon child  
You have such fire in your heart  
Are you really fighting your war  
Or are you just playing a part?

  
Broken boy   
Orphaned child   
You have such anger in your heart  
Are you fighting for your future   
Or to tear yourself apart?

Royal girl   
Moon child   
You have such bravery in your heart   
Between letting go and fighting   
Which one was the harder part?

Pretty girl   
Circus child   
You have such joy in your heart   
Does it hurt that no one ever sees you  
But only a matched set and a part?

Cold girl   
Obidient child   
You have such love in your heart   
What happend that now you are   
So careful to hide this part?

Broken girl   
Perfect child   
You have such ambition in your heart   
How much higher can you fly before you fall, crash and break apart ?

Merciless world  
Cruel people  
I doubt any of you have a heart  
How could you doom all these children  
Before their lives did even start?


	2. The tale of Zuko & lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is known that in order to bend lightning, you first have to find balance within yourself. It is also known that it is a great art of bending only few can master. What is lesser known is how the firelord finally aquired this skill.

It was a nice evening, and that despite the fact there was a great thunderstorm coming over Ba Sing Se. Or maybe especially because of that, since it was the reason that Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph had interrupted their tour through the town to seek refuge in the Jasmin Dragon together. Seeing his nephew surrounded by his friends, so relaxed and always with a small smile on his face, never failed to make him happy as well. Iroh watched them from the door frame to the kitchen from where he had juts gotten new tea. Sokka was now pretending to bend the lightning that struck outside from time to time by snapping his fingers.

“You know, that is not how you actually lightning bend, right?” Zuko interrupted his little performance. 

“Well, my deepest apologies you highness if I put dishonor on your high art of beding lighting.”

Sokka dramatically took a deep bow. “Would you care to enlighten us on the matter?”

Iroh smiled. Of course Sokka would ask that. That boy seemed to be curious about everything, and never seemed to stop until he fully understood how something worked. He would make a great member of the white Lotus one day, he thought.

“Well, I never said I could it myself. Uncle once tried to teach me but it literally just blew up in face because of my inner turmoil back then”

For a moment, Zuko seemed lost in the memory of back then, and a trace of the old pain returned into his his eyes. It quickly vanished, however, as Katara softly put her hand on his shoulder, and he continued speaking new enthusiasm.

“But in theory, if you were to do it, you would first have to divide the positive and negative energy to create an imbalance.”

“Like so?” Sokka made a motion that looked like his was slow clapping.

“No, more like this.” Zuko made the required circular motion with his arms “And then you would have to let them collide.” 

At first, Iroh could not believe his eyes. But suddenly, there it was, with no shadow of doubt. A small lightning, flickering around his nephews hands and dipping his surprised face in purple light. He closed his eyes for a moment as he felt tears in them. Yet, he could not prevent one from running down his cheek when he heard Zuko call him, proud like a little kid that had produced his first flame: “Uncle, uncle look! I can lightning bend!”


	3. The tale of the soldier Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ballad is the title song of a musical first performed by the fire nation ember island players, which was a comedy about, Lee a young, average patriotic soldier who just wants to serve his country but always ends up in important, historical situations more or less by accident. The most important and onging motiv is that he always has to deliver all kinds of bad news to his firelord Ozai.  
> Depsite it`s obvious propaganda overtones, at that time firelord Ozai banned the play for not painting him in the right light, accusing the producers of treason.

Little Lee was a soldier who always did his duty   
But even though he was loyal he never was lucky   
He was just going through his day when he was the first who learned   
That after 100 years the avatar had returned   
Of course he reported well and true   
As he was supposed to do   
But the worst came after that   
Since “Lee go tell the fire lord”, his general had said 

Oh brave Lee   
Go travel land and sea  
Oh poor Lee   
There’s no where you can flee 

Little Lee did as told since it was his duty   
But he was small and very scared and Ozai was so angry   
“You are a disgrace to all of us” the fire lord did scream   
And deep inside Lee just wished that it was all a dream 

After getting out alive Lee did travel far   
And he severed an admiral who captured the avatar   
He sent a proud report to Ozai but he was so wrong   
Before he even could blink twice the avatar was gone 

Oh brave Lee   
Go travel world and sea   
Oh poor Lee   
There’s no where you can flee 

Little Lee again was sent to report and he did his duty   
Deep inside he was scared that this would now end deadly   
But instead the fire lord did shout   
“Go take the north to do your nation proud!” 

Fearing for his life, our Lee did as told   
Stepped onto a battleship to go fight in the cold   
He was sailing with the admiral who aimed to kill the moon   
But the moon killed him first and that was their doom 

Oh brave Lee   
Go travel world and sea   
Oh poor Lee   
There’s no where you can flee 


	4. The tale of the girls from Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ballad was inspired by the siege on the town by the dragon of the West. It later became a song of the resistance and was especially prominet after Ba Sing Se was finally taken by the fire nation and princess Azula, when it was also temporarly banned. Today, most people only know the firts stanza, which is often sung by travellers or played as a tune to dance to, with most people unware of meaning behind the lines.

The girls from Ba Sing Se 

It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se   
But the girls in the city they look so pretty   
And they kiss so sweet that you've really got to meet   
The girls from Ba Sing Se! 

There’s a great, great wall around Ba Sing Se   
But an army outside town is ready tear it down  
And they came so far you can be sure they are  
The army to take Ba Sing Se!

It’s a long, long night in Ba Sing Se   
But the girls in the city they don’t want pity   
And they cry bitter tears alone with their fears   
The girls from Ba Sing Se!

There’s a great, great war in Ba Sing Se   
But the people in the town are not backing down  
And they know they’ll soon be dead but they won’t let   
The army take Ba Sing Se!

It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se   
And the girls in the city they look so pretty   
But they kiss so bitter sweet that your heart will bleed  
For the girls from Ba Sing Se! 


	5. Do you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song of mourning, origin unknown

Do you know how many torches bright   
Burn in the battle of the night?   
Just as many, and one more fire I‘d set  
If their light safely brought you back

Do you know how many corns of sand   
Are splattered all across the land?   
Just as many, and one more mountain I‘d move   
If your odds that would improve 

Do you know how many raindrops small   
With every thunderstorm do fall?   
Just as many, and one more tear I did cry   
When they told me how you did die

Do you know how many leaves dry   
Carried away by the winds do fly?   
Just as many, and one more storm I‘d withstand   
If only once more you held my hand

Do you know how many years of war   
Soldiers are marching near and far?  
If just as many, and one more I would live   
Your death I still couldn’t forgive  



	6. The tale of the flames

It had been long day, and Zuko enjoyed the few moments of silence while he made his way through the place garden. The sun had already set and all of the visitors from the day seemed to be gone. It had been Aang`s idea to open the areal to the public, and of course it had been a brilliant one. During the day, the garden now was filled with people from all nations, who came traveling from further away to see the famous royal garden, or just from around the corner to take a small walk. They came and brought chatter and laughter, life and curiosity. It was beautiful. And now, he made his way here in their footsteps. Alone. Or was he not?

Suddenly, Zuko stopped.

Directly in front of him, a small boy was standing on the trace, obviously lost. When he noticed Zuko, he quickly took a step back.

He went down on one knee. Hoping to not scare the boy any further, he asked as calmly as possible:  
“Hey, what are you still doing here? And where are you parents?“

“I don’t know.“ The boy responded so quietly that Zuko nearly did not understand him.

“You don’t know where your parents are?“

The boy nodded. Zuko waited, hoping that he would continue talking. But all that followed was in silence.

“So…how did you lose them?“

“I just wanted to look at the ducks for a bit more, and now they are gone.“  
The boy covered his eyes   
“And it is so dark. And I just want to go home. And my mom and dad. And….and...“, the had finally lost the fight with his tears and was now crying so bad that his last words became inaudible.

“Hey, hey.“ Zuko carefully laid a hand on his shoulder. He felt the small body shiver with each sob. „We are going to find your parents, alright? What is your name?“

"Yun.“ The boy responded hesitantly. “But this place is so big. I don’t think we will ever find them.“

“Alright, Yun. I promise you we are going to find them. And I kind of live here, so I would say I know my way around.“  
Zuko would just take him to the main gate, he decided. If he had lost his child here, where would he wait? Probably at the entrance. And maybe the guards there did see something or could help with the search.

Yun nodded, but he still did not seem too convinced. “But it still is so dark. And I hate the dark. It is so scary.“

Zuko took a moment to think. Judging by his accent and name, the boy likely was from the earth kingdom. Which again meant that if he had ever met a fire bender before, it had not been a good meeting, seeing all the crimes which the fire nation army had committed.On the other hand, the darkness of the night seemed to bother him beyond everything else.

“Would you like a bit light?“ He finally asked.

The boy nodded.

Zuko opened his palm, and small flame started to flicker over it. Only that it did not look as Zuko had expected. No ordinary flame lit up the night, but a rainbow. It looked like the dragon fire.

“It is so so so pretty.“ The colorful flames reflected in his dark, wide opened eyes. „Can I touch it?“

“No.“ Zuko smiled, still nearly equally amazed by the rainbow flickering on his hand. „No, it is way too hot. It’s fire.“

“But it does not look like fire.“ Yun paused and tilted his head. “I mean, not like the fire I know. Not like normal fire.“

“That is because it is special fire.“ Zuko responded, lacking any actual explanation. “Just for you.“  
Yun smiled wide, and Zuko wished there was a way to capture this moment. Or that they could just stay here for a little longer. But he knew that Yun had parents waiting for him, and that he soon would start missing them again.

“But now, let us go, okay?“ He therefore said.

Yun nodded, but he still seemed more interested in the fire than into anything else.

“I wish I could make fire, too.“ He said after they had taken a few steps. “Then I would not have to be scared of the dark anymore. My sister always makes fun of me for that. But that’s also just because she is mean. I also asked her to tell mom and dad to wait for me before I went back to the pond. But she didn’t. And that-“ Yun made a dramatic pause, “is mean.“

“Do you have a sister?,“ He asked before Zuko had time to respond.

An image appeared in Zuko`s mind before he could prevent it. Azula, how she had looked after the last Agni Kai. “Yes. Yes I do.“ It took him a lot of strength to keep his voice from breaking.

Still Yun seemed to have noticed something. “She is mean too, huh? Did you also have a fight?“

“You could say that. A big one. A very big one. But we will make up again somehow.“ Zuko said, more to himself then to the boy. There was no way to describe how badly he wanted to believe his own words. “And you and your sister should too.“

“Okay, maybe I will. But only if she apologizes.”

Apologize. Zuko could not remember any time where Azula had ever apologized for anything. Maybe he should apologize. But what for? For not being a better brother when she needed one, a voice inside his head whispered. It felt like a fist was clenching around his heart.

Luckily, Yun quickly interrupted his thoughts again.

“Is this the gate? I remember it from today before!“

They really already had arrived at the entrance to the park. In the light of the torches, Zuko could see two adults talking with the guards, gesturing widely. A girl was standing nearby, her head hanging low.

“Yes it is. And does this look like your family?“, he asked Yun. Before the he could respond, the girl, who had been the first to notice them, already come running towards him. “Yun, Yun! Mom, dad, Yun is back!“

“Not thanks to you.“ Zuko could see how Yun tried his best to look angry.

“I know.“ The girl, who now stood in front of them breathing heavily, responded. She sounded honestly sorry. „I just wanted to fool you a bit. Because you made fun of me for eating too spicy fire flakes earlier.“  
As Yun did not respond, she added quickly: “And you can have my lost mochi to make up for it.“

“It’s okay. But never do that again.“ Yun said in a very serious voice. The girl nodded, an equally serious expression on her face.

Zuko could not help but smile. If only all fights could end like this. And if only all fire was only there to guide the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! Are there any tales you would like to hear? Just comment and I will try to "find" them <3


	7. The tale of the moon

Zuko found Sokka sitting on the beach, his face towards the fading sun.  
“Hey, mind if I sit with you for a moment ?“  
“Zuko“, Sokka turned his head. “Of course, sit.“ He looked surprised and slightly concerned.   
“Did anything happen? Is everyone okay?“  
“Everyone is fine.“ Zuko sighed internally as he sat down next to his friend. What an amazing start for this conversation. “I just wanted to talk to you about something.”  
”Something? And that would be?“  
Zuko took a deep breath “Look, I am sorry, I guess. About your girlfriend. The one that…apparently really turned into the moon.“

“Huh? But I literally told you that already.“ Sokka first looked confused, but narrowed his eyes when I fully understood. “So you did not believe me before?“  
“No, it is not like I thought you were lying or anything. Not at all“   
Zuko shook his head, and it took him a lot of will power to not punch himself in the face.   
“I just thought that turning into the moon would be some kind of water tribe metaphor for …dedicating your life to protect the sprits or something. I did not really consider it to be something that just really could happen.“

Sokka turned his face away “Well it can and did. Now what is your point again?“

“Like I said, I wanted to apologize. Knowing what I know now, I do not think my initial reaction was exactly appropriate. And I am very sorry for your loss.“

“Thanks.“ Sokka nodded, but Zuko could tell that his friend was somewhere else. And wherever that was, by the look on his face, that was not a good place. For a moment, he still considered to just get up and leave. He had said what he had wanted to say, hadn’t he? But then he tossed that thought aside. He had brought up Yue and caused Sokka to feel like he felt now. He had to at least try to make him feel better. If only he knew how. Uncle always said that it would help to talk about what bother you.  
“Was it like in the play?“ Zuko therefore asked, hoping to get Sokka to tell him more, “Did her father promise his first child to the spirits if they helped him and his army to fight back against the fire nation?“  
“What? No, of course not.“ Sokka shook his head in such strong disbelieve that Zuko already regretted his question. One day, he would figure out the art of saying what to say and what not. Probably right after the day where he would learn to bend lightning.

But at least Sokka continued talking. “A trade with the moon spirit, that is obviously something they would come up with here. No offense“  
“It’s alright.“ Zuko could not help but think about how Zhao had literally tried to kill the moon spirit, and how his great- grand father had tried to win the avatar for his plans. It was not nice to admit, but Sokka had a point. If there would be a way of making pacts with sprits, his nation surely would have utilized that for was efforts already.   
“Would tell me what really happened?“  
“When Yue was born, she was very weak. Her parents asked for help, and the help was granted. And then 16 year later, Yue decided to return the gift. Both decisions were free“   
Sokka paused and closed his eyes for a few seconds “At least as free as a decision to give your life to protect your people from a hostile army and your home from being destroyed can be.“  
His words were followed by a heavy silence, in which Zuko was unsure whether to speak or not. He felt like Sokka had not told him everything yet. But then again, maybe there were certain things he would rather not share, especially not with him.

“And do you want know what the other part is they did not show in the play? The even worse one?“ Sokka then suddenly blurted out: “It should have been me. I was supposed to protect her. To look over her. But I failed.“   
He lowered his head, now unable to fight back or hide his tears.

Not knowing what to do, Zuko took Sokka’s hand and pressed it. Half of him expected him to get up and walk off, or at least pull his hand away. But Sokka did not, and so they continued to sit in the moonlight in silence for a time that was somewhere between a moment and an eternity.

“None of that happened because of you. It was Yue and her decision.” Zuko finally broke the silence again.

“And of course Zhao and his army who forced her to make it by attacking the north. Including me.“   
He saw that his friend wanted to say something about his last point, but he quickly continued talking. Zuko knew that there were many wrongs along his path. Some of which he maybe never would be able to right, even if he knew he would have to try. But not now. This wasn’t about him. This was about Sokka and Yue.

“Like, I did not know her, but from what you told me and what I can piece together she sounds like a very strong person. My uncle once told me that it is import to chose one’s own destiny, and I think that is what she did. Don’t lesser her choice by taking the blame for it. Besides“, Zuko looked up to bright moon that already had risen, 

“I don’t think that that’s what she would have wanted. Or.....what she wants now. She is still there, right?“  
He immediately regretted his words once more. What he know about what Yue was and what she wasn’t ?

Luckily, his friend wasn’t offended. Instead, he looked up to the moon as well, the hint of a smile on his lips.“Yes she is. And I guess now she just dies the looking out for me.”


	8. The tale of broken dreams and kept promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue leaves the sky to vistit Suki in her cell at the boiling rock. They are less lonely afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Yueki week on tumblr but I wanted to put it here as well! I am actually kinda proud of this one!

Even the sky was empty tonight. Suki was sitting on hard floor of her cell, looking up to the small window.   
She had been trying to mediate, but the only thing she had archived so far was feeling even worse than before. 

“You know, I like it better when I can see you,“ she said into the heavy silence, still staring upward. “It makes me feel a bit less alone. And I am very, very lonely right now.“   
Suki shook her head. Probably this was it. She was finally going insane. Talking to the moon. Or, more likely, herself. She did not even know which option was worse.   
She had been trying so hard for so long to keep herself together. She had forced herself to train every day since she knew that it would help her focus, but it had gotten harder and harder to tell what exactly she was training for.   
In the beginning, of course she had though about breaking out a lot. Made plan after plan, went through possibility after possibility in her head. Only to then damn each of them inoperable. It was not that she minded a risk, but the longer her imprisonment here lasted, the clearer it had become to her that the only way out would be a way into death. And she was not ready to die. Not yet.

And then there was this small part of her that still hoped her friends would somehow come and help her break out from here. It was unrealistic, but she had to hold onto it. Even though that got harder with every passing day. Not because she was doubting them, but they did not even know she was here. Also, they probably had way bigger problems themselves. If they were even still alive. Suki had heard that Ba Sing Se had fallen to the fire nation. All the guards had been drunk that day from celebrating. Even the warden had displayed something that could have been called “a good mood.“ And there had been even worse rumors. Normally, Suki was quite good at shutting them out of her conscious. But now, in this strange moonless night, they started creeping back in with a force that they had never had before.

“You know, it gets lonely at the sky as well sometimes.“  
Suki jumped up instantly, moving into a fighting stance without any conscious thought. She did not even know who she had been expecting to see in front her, but all expectations would have been proven wrong anyway. In front of her stood the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Only that she was not standing there but…hovering slightly above the floorAnd she seemed to be glowing. Suki had never seen a spirit before, but she was convinced that either she was doing so now, or had started having visions. Could it be…“Yue?“  
“It is a pleasure to finally meet you Suki.“   
The girl, if you could even call her a girl given the fact that she was a spirit, smiled. “I had wondered if you would recognize me.“

”Oh, Sokka told me about you. I mean, he told me about a princess from the north who he was supposed to protect. But who gave up her life as human to save her people. And became the moon spirit.“   
Suki knew that she was talking too fast, and that she definitely was not saying the right things. Not only was this very unusual for her, she also had no idea how to stop.   
“And the sky was empty tonight. So I figured that if I have a visitor who is very obviously a spirit due to floating and and shining in a white light, it should be you,“ she therefore continued, and then quickly added: “And I am very happy to meet you too. I just wasn’t aware you could-….“

“Leave the sky?“   
Luckily, Yue was still smiling. In order to avoid saying anything that could change that, Suki simply nodded.  
“I did not know either, but it seems that during new moon, I can.“ She shrugged.   
“I am still learning a lot about my role, but also my abilities. It is not like anyone or anything prepares you for this.“   
Her face changed as she continued, now with a certain sadness in her eyes and voice.  
“But I guess that is true for the most of us. No one prepared Aang to be the Avatar and fight the firelord either, but he is doing it as well.”

Despite her serious words, Suki felt something warm growing in her chest. She told herself to not give into it to quickly, but just could not help it.

“He is? So he Is alive?“, she blurted out, both afraid of and desperately needing the answer „I heard that Ba Sing Se was taken. And the rumor that Aang…“ 

Suki could not get herself to finish the sentence. She could not say that, not even in theory. But Yue did not need to hear the words to know what she meant anyway.  
“You are right that Ba Sag Se fell, but Aang is alive, and so is the rest.“ A small hint of her pretty smile returned.   
“And Appa is with them again, not least thanks to you.“

“Good. That is very….very good.“ Suki knew that good was a way to weak word to describe what she felt. It was as if a bit of the weight on her lungs had finally been lifted, so much that she could breath again. Of course it was not gone. The war was still there. She and her girls were still in prison. But now, there also was hope again. And the knowledge that it had not been all for nothing.  
“You know that because you are watching them from above, right?, she asked, with small part of her mind still skeptical. What if Yue was just saying this to make her feel better?

“Yes. I can see everything my light reaches.“  
“Wow. For someone who spends her day seeing walls and has to trust whatever gossip the guards exchange for news, that sound like a dream.  
“Yue took a while to respond, long enough to make Suki regret her words.   
“Yes, it is. In some way.“ She finally said. “In another, it is a curse.“  
“A curse?“  
“Yes.“ There was such pain in Yue`s eyes as she spoke that Suki wished she could cross the distance between them and embrace her. But she just stood there and listened as Yue continued: 

“It is not like there are only nice things to see right now. I do not think I have to tell you what the fire nation brought upon this world, you have seen plenty examples yourself.“  
Of course Suki knew what she was talking about. A picture of her own home came to her mind. How it had looked after prince Zuko of the fire nation had paid it a visit.   
“I see villages burning in the night. I see lines of smoke I see mothers crying over their children and children begging their parents to wake up, not yet understanding that they won’t ever do that again. I see so much pain, cruelty and grief. I see so many lives tossed way. And there is nothing I can do about it. Nothing but watch. And shine my light on them, hoping that they feel I am there with them.“  
Something else lit up in Yue`s eyes. Determination. Suki could not help but admire her.   
“Because that is what I owe them, and that is what I do. I see. I remember. I make sure no one dies alone, and no one is forgotten.“  
And no one would forgotten. Suki had wondered about when the whole world would have forgotten about her here in this prison more than she ever would want to admit, but now she knew the answer. And she had gotten it without even asking.  
“Of course, I then also just see ordinary people sing ordinary things and all their tiny joys. And most of the time, I am happy for them. But sometimes…sometimes I just wish I was one of the again.“   
Yue looked down onto her hands. It seemed like she wanted to say something else, but wasn’t sure if she should. 

Suki decide to take a shot in the dark and asked: “What do you miss the most? About being human I mean?“ 

Yue looked up at her again, and from her face and the speed of her reply Suki could tell that she had asked the right question. 

“Well. My family of course. And my best friend. And eating my mother seaweed soup.“   
She chuckled, a sound that reminded Suki of the flowing rivers in spring at home.  
“And many more of those tiny things that you just take for granted as long as your have them.“  
Yue looked down at her hands again. “And then, I also miss the things I never had in first place. The things that I could have done, but didn’t.“  
She sighed. “I kind of regret that I always did what I was supposed to do. I know it sounds strange, but I tried so hard to be a good princess for my tribe. I studied, I followed protocol, I even was going to marry a man I did not love. Of course, I did those things because I wanted to do them. I love my tribe. But I just never saw the other side of it all. That was least until Aang, Katara and Sokka arrived”  
.  
For a moment, Yue seemed to be lost in her memories, and Suki waited patiently for her to continue. 

“Katara had so much strength and righteous anger, and she just challenged everyone and everything with no hesitation. She impressed me by a lot. And Sokka was just…Sokka. He funny and smart and just..cared about me. As person. Not as a princess. I enjoyed spending time with him a lot, and it left some impact on me. Even though he seemed to be completely blind for social conventions or protocol. Or rather especially because go that.“

She chuckled again, and Suki now was convinced that hers had to be one of the most beautiful chuckles in the world. “  
Do you know how he asked me on a date?“  
“No, how?“  
“He asked if“ Yue paused, obviously fighting the urge to laugh, “if I would want to do an activity together“

Suki could not help but laugh. That really was a classic Sokka. Yue joined her in, and for a moment, things felt alright. For a very small moment, of course. 

Until Yue continued, again in a more serious voice: §And then, just when I was starting to experience this side of life, I was ripped away from it all. I am sorry, I am sounding completely self absorbed now.“

“No, I absolutely know what you mean.“ Suki protested, and it was the truth.   
“I was training to be a Kyoshi warrior since I was 8, and I have been their leader now for quite some times. Of course I take pride in that, and I love teaching the other girls and all of us supporting each other. And I believe that our cause, to protect our home and everyone else who cannot protect themselves from violence and injustice is the most important one there is.“   
She took a deep breath. What she was about to say was something she had never told anyone before. No one at home. None of her new friends. Not even Sokka. But she felt that now was the moment to do so.  
“Still, I have always had a secret list of things that I told myself I would once the war was over. Other girls from my town went out to dance while I worked on perfecting a move. I handed out food in a refugee camps instead of spending my afternoon in a teashop with friends. And I told myself that, once the work was done, once I had did my duty, once the war was over, I would do all those things as well. And now I am trapped here in this prison, not knowing if I will ever see anything else but brickwalls again.“

Suki looked Yue in the eyes and saw that she understood. And it felt so good to tell someone who did.  
“Not that I regret any of my choices. I just wish I would not have had to make them. I do not mind being a warrior. I just wish I had had a bit more time to be a girl, too.“   
“Don’t talk like that.“ 

Yue had taken a step toward her, raising her right hand and looking determined. 

“You will have that time to do that. You will get out of here,“ she said in a voice that did not allow any protest.  
“Say it,“ she then demanded as Suki remained quiet.  
“What?“

“Say: I will make it out of here.“

Suki wondered if Yue was joking, but everything about her attitude spoke against that. She decided to do her the favor, even if she knew that the opposite was way more likely. 

“I will make it out of here.“

The words tasted strange in her mouth. But, in a way she did not understand, saying them made them more real. And not just saying them, but saying them to someone. Someone who would care if she would stick to them or not. 

“I will make it out of here,“ she said again, this time with a firmer voice. Somehow, that felt good.Yue nodded and smiled a smile that alone would be enough to light up the sky not only during night, but also day. 

“And then you would have to visit the north! You have to see our spirit festival.“ Even though Suki would have believed it to be impossible, her smile got even brighter. 

”And our food is good, too! You can ask Sokka about that.“

“You know, I will visit the north. But only if you meet me there.“   
Suki grinned, around of her now idea.   
“Aang told me about the spirt Oasis.“ 

Yue looked first surprised, than happy. “That sounds like plan.“

“So we have a deal?“

“We have a deal.“ 

One more small moment that Suki just wished she could capture. And that ended way to fast.

“But now, I am afraid that I cannot stay much longer. And you need sleep.“

“Can’t you stay a bit longer? Just a little?“ 

Suki knew that Yue couldn’t. But sometimes the things you knew and the things you wanted to realize were very far away from each other.  
Yue shook her head, and Suki could see in her eyes that she wanted to leave as little as she wanted to let her go. Suki told herself to cut it. She was only making things harder fro the both of them.

“You are probably right. I just do not want to be so alone“

“I understand that. I do. But Suki, I am with you, always. Even you can’t see me. Please remember that.“

“Yue reached out, and Suki could nearly feel the hand on her shoulder. She wanted to close her own hand around it, knowing very well that that would be impossible. And even if it was, she did not even know if Yue would like that. Instead she just sat there, wishing that this moment would last, while the same time knowing that it would not. 

“Will you still come back?“, she finally asked, more afraid of the answer than she wanted to admit.

“I will. The next time I can leave the sky.“

“Promise?“

“I promise. Now sleep well.“

Suki nearly would have said „you too“, but caught herself quick enough. She wanted to think of something else to say. Something meaningful. But then, in the blink of an eye, her cell was already empty again.  
Only that it was not the same, hostile emptiness from before. It was still filled with Yue`s presence, her words were still hanging in the air. “I am with you, always“, she had said. And Suki believed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And please comment which tale you would like to hear next, I am open for ideas and would love to write something that w you would like!


	9. The tale of flames and flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little rewrite of an Azula and Ursa scene from the comics because seeing it broke my heart. I know that this does not match canon but boy I wish it would

“Azula! Did you just burn that flower?,” Ursa asked her daughter, not because it really was a question, but because even though the answer was obvious, she had trouble believing it.

“It deserved it!”, Azula exclaimed, her tiny arms crossed in front of her chest, “it wasn’t as pretty as the others” There was no regret in her eyes, only a certain self righteous spite. You could lecture me now, but you’d be wrong, they seemed to say.

“Oh well”, Ursa still responded calmly, crossing her arms as well, “and who made you the judge of flowers? Maybe I like this one best.”

“Oh of course you did!” Azula stomped on the ground to underline her words. She was nearly yelling now, and anger was flickering in her eyes. “It’s because you like all broken things that you can pity. Like Zuko.” Quieter again, she added “that’s what dad says. And dad is always right.”

Ursa tried to smile, but the sadness in her eyes made the lie of her lips too obvious. “So that’s what he thinks”, she mumbled to herself, her voice as bitter as the taste she now felt in her mouth.

Louder, and hoping to not let her frustration show, she said: “No Azula, even dad can’t know everything. And sometimes, he is wrong. Of course I love Zuko. But not because I pity him, but because he is my wonderful son.” Ursa got onto one knee to look her child in the eyes before she continued, “just as I love you, my wonderful daughter.”

“No. You. Don’t. That’s. A. Lie!” Every word was accompanied by a punch against Ursa’s shoulder. The hits were way stronger than one expect them to be, but what hurt was the look on Azula’s face. The look from which Ursa could tell that her daughter meant exactly what she said. “You don’t love me, you don’t even want to see me. You always look away when I show my bending, and you never compliment me. All you do is sigh and shake your head and lecture me about some dumb flowers.” She paused, desperately trying to fight the tears that had started to fill her eyes. When she continued, her voice was quiet, but clear again. “You know what I think? I think you are scared of me. Scared of this.”

A bright blue flame appeared over her hands. Ursa didn’t flinch, even though, or rather, especially because Azula surely had expected her to do so. Somehow, she felt like showing even the slightest sign of fear would prove her daughters last words right. And that that would be the worst possible thing to happen. At the same time, she knew that there was a certain truth to them. She has been more distant ever since Azula’s fire bending training had begun, and she had been spending a greater amount of time with her son than with her daughter. And why? Because she had felt that Zuko would need her protection more? Because Azula’s enthusiasm concerning her fire had reminded her too much of her husband? All of this seemed so stupid now. And just plain wrong. Look at what kind of mother you are to make your daughter feel like this, she scolded herself, but also knew that that alone did not help anyone.

“I am just scared that you forget that you are more than just your fire. And that there are so many more things and people that matter.“

Ursa reached out to take her Azula’s hands into hers. She felt the heat of the flame above, but kept holding on despite every inch of her body telling her to do the opposite.

“Of course I know that you can and will archive many great things. But that’s not why I love you.“

Azula’s flame died as sudden as it had appeared.

“Then why?“ she asked, looking down at both of their hands as if they also could be holding the answer to her question.

“Because of who you are.” Ursa said simply. Her daughter looked up, a questioning look in her eyes.

“Because of the way you laugh. Because of the look on your face when you bite into your favourite mochi, and the one when you ate something too spicy but don’t want to show it.” Ursa could not help but smile, but one look at Azula, with doubt still written on her face, reminded her of how serious her own words were.

“Because of the way you hug, but also because of the way you argue. Because of how you like to run through the place garden to chase your brother and because of the way you tuck your hair away when you are focused on something important. And because of so much more that this world wouldn’t have without you.”

Instead of responding, Azula simply pressed her head against her mother’s shoulder, and Ursa enclosed her into a hug. Like that, they stood for something between a moment and an eternity, until her daughter finally said: “I’m sorry that your flowers are gone now.” She was difficult to understand since her face was still buried in her mother’s arms, but Ursa didn’t mind. “I shouldn’t have burnt them.”

I shouldn’t have made you fell like you’d have to burn them to get my attention, she thought, but just said: “I am sad they are burnt, but I am glad we talked about it together. Then, following a sudden idea, she asked: “Do you want to go to the market with me to choose new flowers? Just the two of us!”

Ozai would not like this spontaneous trip at all, she was aware. But also, at the moment she just could not care less.

“Just us?” Ursa thought that she could hear a smile in Azula’s voice.

“Yes, just us.”

“And I can choose?”

“You can choose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am so so happy you are still reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed this, and if there are any other tales you would like to hear (talk to me in the commets or on tumblr, I am @visit-ba-sing-se <3), it would make my day!


End file.
